Message and The Gift
by glowin'R
Summary: Loker yang bertuliskan nama Light Yagami itu tidak pernah kosong. Seperti hari ini, surat cinta beramplop warna sudah menggunung. Tapi Light sadar, di antara gunungan amplop pink itu, terselip sebuah surat usang. Surat misterius yang membuat Light bingung tujuh keliling! A birthday fic for L. warning inside. RnR Minna?


_Disclaimer: Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata, but this fict belongs to me._

_Genre: Mystery and Friendship_

_Rating: T_

_Warning: AU, OOC—maybe, gaje, typo(s) bertebaran_

* * *

Loker yang bertuliskan nama Light Yagami itu tidak pernah kosong.

Setiap hari pasti selalu ada amplop-amplop cantik khas anak perempuan beserta tulisan-tulisan tidak penting di dalamnya. Bukan hal yang aneh lagi bagi teman-temannya jika melihat loker Light yang terbuka menyemburkan banyak sekali amplop dengan berbagai macam ukuran dan warna serta berisi kata-kata memuakkan yang ditulis tanpa pikir panjang. Ya, apa lagi kalau bukan surat cinta?

Light Yagami, siswa tercerdas se-Jepang dengan berbagai kesempurnaan yang dipuja para wanita dan dianggap menyenangkan bagi temannya. Tak heran banyak yang mengaguminya dan rela melakukan apa saja untuknya. Karena itu dia selalu menerima bukti cinta para penggemarnya lewat surat-surat memuakkan di loker.

Seperti hari ini.

Bel masuk baru saja berbunyi dan dengan sekejap para murid yang masih berjalan santai mempercepat larinya supaya sampai ke kelas. Begitu juga dengan seorang laki-laki berambut cokelat madu itu. Ia baru saja akan membuka lokernya, menaruh sepatunya dan mengambil sepatu sekolah ketika dilihatnya bertumpuk surat yang ada di dalam sana. Tanpa banyak bicara, diambilnya amplop-amplop itu dengan tangan kanan dan menaruhnya di dalam tas sedangkan tangan yang lain mengambil sepatu sekolahnya.

"Banyak seperti biasa ya, Light," sapa seorang temannya dari belakang. Light menoleh dan melihat seorang laki-laki ber-_goggle orange_ dan berambut merah kecoklatan. Matt.

"Ya, begitulah."

Matt tertawa dan mengajak Light pergi ke kelas sebelum guru mereka berceramah panjang lebar tentang peraturan sekolah.

Setelah masuk, mereka segera disambut dengan omelan seorang laki-laki berambut pirang. "Kalian hampir telat, dasar bodoh! Untungnya aku tidak harus mengarang alasan untukmu hari ini, Matty."

"Jangan bilang begitu dong, Mells. Kami 'kan tidak sengaja telat masuk kelas. Kalau mau menyalahkan, salahkan saja Light. Mengumpulkan surat cintanya benar-benar menghabiskan banyak waktu," ujar Matt sambil duduk di sebelah cowok pirang itu, Mello.

"Benar begitu, Light?" tanya seorang teman Light yang menghampiri mejanya dan duduk di kursi sebelah Light. Anak itu berambut putih dan berkulit pucat. Tangan mungilnya memainkan rambut lembutnya.

"Tidak, Near. Matt saja yang terlalu berlebihan."

Seketika suara riuh para murid berhenti ketika seorang laki-laki paruh baya masuk dan melintasi kelas. Sang guru menenteng beberapa buku pelajaran di tangannya. "Selamat pagi, anak-anak. Kita langsung mulai pelajaran kita. Silakan buka buku kalian halaman 64."

Mereka langsung melakukan perintah sang guru. Near yang sedang duduk di sebelah Light beranjak ke tempat duduk sebenarnya di depan Light, meninggalkan ruang kosong di kursi itu.

"Orang itu tidak masuk lagi, ya," bisik Mello pada Light dari bangku paling belakang.

Light tidak menjawab. Matanya hanya menelusuri kekosongan bangku sebelahnya. Sudah berapa lama orang itu tidak masuk, Light sudah lupa. Yang pasti bangku di sebelahnya sudah kosong selama tiga bulan lebih.

Untuk sekian kalinya Light melengos.

* * *

*Message and The Gift*

* * *

"Hey, Light kemarikan surat-suratnya!" seru Mello dan Matt. Light hanya tersenyum kecut sambil menyerahkan semua suratnya ke tangan dua temannya itu. Near ikutan nimbrung.

"Wah, warna-warni lagi. Benar-benar membosankan~!"

"Ah, kau hanya iri karena tidak mendapat sebanyak ini, Mello."

"Diam, Matt, atau kutembak kepalamu itu! Nah, sekarang kita lihat yang berwarna kuning ini," jawab Mello sambil mengambil surat beramplop kuning di hadapannya sedangkan ketiga temannya mendengarkan. Beginilah kegiatan mereka berempat ketika jam istirahat datang. Membaca surat untuk Light, yang kemudian diartikan Mello jadi membuka harta karun tak bermutu.

"Nah, kubacakan ya. _'Light, jantungku berdegup ketika melihatmu. Dadaku bergetar saat menyapamu. Tak tahukah kau, aku selalu mengagumimu? Tak sadarkah kau, aku selalu ada untukmu? Aku mencintaimu. Dari Eri Nakagawa kelas B'._ Wah, puisi murahan. Kalau disuruh memilih, aku lebih suka berteman dengan Near daripada menulis puisi macam ini," ujar Mello.

"Sebenarnya kita memang berteman, Mello," jawab Near lirih.

"Aku tidak pernah mengakui itu! Kau musuhku dari dulu, sekarang, dan selamanya! Catat itu," bentak Mello. Near hanya menatap Mello dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Bagaimana dengan surat beramplop putih bermotif renda itu? Dari tadi aku penasaran apa isinya," kata Matt sambil mencoba meraih surat di depan Mello itu. Tapi buru-buru Mello menahannya, "eits, aku yang akan membacanya Matto sayang! Berikan padaku!"

Light dan Near hanya ber-_sweatdropped_ ria melihat kelakuan dua sahabat yang bagai anak TK tidak lulus itu.

Dengan tangkas Mello merebut surat dari tangan Matt, tapi gerakan itu justru membuat surat lain jatuh berserakan di lantai.

"Tuh, lihat perbuatanmu! Pungut suratnya, Mello," seru Matt sambil menatap tajam ke Mello.

"Malas, ah! Minta tolong Near saja sana!" jawab Mello acuh sambil mebuka amplop berenda itu. Near hanya bergerak tanpa suara, mengumpulkan surat-surat di bawah kakinya. Light ikut membantu Near.

"Apaan, sih, Mels? Kau harusnya lebih bertanggung jawab!" kali ini Matt sangat kesal.

"Sudah, ah. Lagipula suratnya sudah dikumpulkan Near."

"Lain kali kau sendiri yang harus membereskannya!" balas Matt sengit.

Light yang sudah mengumpulkan beberapa surat kembali ke tempat duduknya, "sudahlah, kalian berdua."

Matt buka suara, "tapi Mel—"

"Light," ucap Near dengan nada datarnya sambil kembali duduk di kursi kosong sebelah Light. Tangannya menggenggam beberapa surat milik Light.

Light, Mello, dan Matt hanya diam menatap Near.

"Ada apa?" tanya Light. Ia cukup terkejut dengan Near yang menginterupsi perkataan orang lain tadi. _Seperti bukan Near_, batinnya.

"Aku menemukan ini di antara surat-suratmu. Surat ini tidak beramplop dan sudah usang," jawabnya sambil memberikan secarik kertas terlipat dua tanpa amplop centil seperti surat lainnya.

Light menerimanya dengan perasaan sedikit gugup. Entah kenapa ia merasakan sepercik firasat aneh saat memegang surat aneh ini.

Dengan perlahan, dia membuka surat aneh itu dan melihat isinya.

Trio MMN hanya menatap Light dan surat yang dibacanya dengan penasaran. "Apa isinya, Light?" tanya Matt.

Setelah berulang kali membacanya, Light akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya yang sedikit berdenyut. Tanpa ekspresi, ia hanya memberi surat itu pada Matt sebelum dua orang lainnya ikut melihat isi surat aneh itu bersama Matt.

Tidak ada yang istimewa dari surat itu. Itu hanya secarik kertas tanpa amplop dan terlihat sedikit tua. Tak ada tanda pengenal apapun yang tertera di sana. Namun, ada sesuatu yang tertulis di bagian tengah. Tulisan yang sedikit kabur itu ditulis dengan rapi oleh pengirimnya.

Tapi tulisan itu berhasil membuat mereka bertiga bergidik.

.

_I had found YOU._

_would YOU like to find ME?_

_._

* * *

"_Tadaima_."

"_Okaeri, nii-chan_. Bagaimana tadi sekolahnya?" tanya Sayu sambil menyambut kakaknya yang baru pulang itu dengan ceria.

Light tersenyum kecil, "kau bahkan terlihat seperti ibuku kalau menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu."

"Ih, nii-chan dingin. Aku 'kan cuma tanya." Sayu menggembungkan pipinya.

Kakaknya langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya setelah mengusap rambut Sayu, "Iya, iya. Hari ini menyenangkan, Sayu _kaa-san_." Sebagai jawabannya mulut mungil Sayu kembali mengatakan sesuatu, yang diacuhkan begitu saja oleh Light. Ia hanya berjalan menaiki tangga dalam diam. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Dan ia tahu siapa yang membuatnya begitu.

Setelah merebahkan diri di tempat tidurnya, Light membuka secarik kertas dari sakunya. Ia tak melihat adanya petunjuk penting mengenai surat itu. Hanya tulisan singkat yang tidak jelas.

'_Aku telah menemukanmu. Maukah kau menemukanku?'_

"Fuh, siapapun pengirimnya, dia benar-benar tahu cara membuatku penasaran," ucapnya lirih. Diusapnya kertas kusam itu, seperti berharap akan ada petunjuk keluar. Tapi tetap saja tak ada apapun. Saat ini ia benar-benar ingin mendapatkan petunjuk sekecil apapun.

"Apa 'orang itu' yang mengirimnya, ya?" batin Light. Ia memijit pangkal hidungnya, gelisah.

Hal yang ia tahu, pengirim surat ini pasti sangat mengenalnya.

.

Pagi ini Light bangun lebih cepat dari kemarin. Dengan segera ia menyiapkan perlengkapan sekolahnya. Entah kenapa ia yakin surat itu akan datang lagi.

Dan itu terbukti.

Surat yang sama persis seperti kemarin berada di dalam lokernya. Namun, hal yang membuat surat itu berbeda hanyalah isinya.

"Yo, Light. Tumben kau datang cepat," sapa Mello sambil menghampiri Light.

"Ya. Aku penasaran apakah surat aneh itu akan datang lagi," ucap Light.

"Jadi? Apa surat itu datang lagi?" tanya Mello.

Light tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan secarik kertas yang terlipat dua di depan wajah Mello, membuat _choco freak_ itu berdecak. "Wow, orang yang mengirimnya benar-benar _stalker_. Coba kita lihat sampai kapan ia bisa mengirimimu surat itu."

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi kurasa aku tahu siapa pengirimnya." Light dan Mello berjalan ke kelas mereka.

"Siapa menurutmu?"

Light tertawa, "belum jelas, meskipun aku punya bayangan siapa orang itu. Sebelum semuanya terbukti, aku tidak akan mengatakan satu nama pun."

"Che, khas kau. Sok jadi detektif," ucap Mello ketus. Ia tak senang jika Light bermain rahasia. Light hanya memandang ke luar jendela, berharap menemukan orang yang dicurigainya.

Tanpa diketahuinya, seorang pemuda berdiri di dekat gerbang sekolah. Matanya mencari sosok orang yang mengganggu pikirannya. Sampai ia melihat jendela lantai dua. Dua orang pemuda sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya, seorang di antaranya—yang berambut cokelat madu—melihat ke luar jendela. Pemuda berambut coklat itu tidak melihatnya, tentu saja.

Senyum aneh mengembang di bibirnya. "Ketemu."

* * *

Surat kali ini sedikit berbeda.

.

_I had seen YOU._

_would YOU like to see ME?_

.

"Huh, ini 'kan cuma mengulang kata. Nggak kreatif," ujar Mello memecah sunyi. Sejujurnya ia penasaran, tapi melihat isi surat seperti ini ia malah kesal.

"Pernahkah kau pikir kalau ini hanya surat iseng?" tanya Matt pada Light yang sedang menatap jendela di depannya. Near mengangguk, setuju dengan Matt.

"Entahlah. Aku juga pernah berpikir begitu. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa ini bukan hanya sekedar surat iseng—hey, Mels kenapa kau melihatku begitu? Kau seperti orang kekurangan oksigen." Light melihat Mello yang memandangnya dengan ekspresi aneh.

Mello mendengus kesal, "bukan kekurangan oksigen, tapi kekurangan coklat. Coklat lebih berharga dibanding oksigen, tahu?"

Ketiga temannya menatap Mello dengan pandangan datar.

"Apa? Bukan salahku, 'kan? Ini sudah waktunya istirahat siang dan persediaan coklat di kantongku habis," sembur Mello.

"Err, jadi maksud tatapan laparmu itu, kau mau memakanku? Yah, warna rambutku memang coklat sih, tapi tak kusangka kau dibutakan nafsu sampai melihat rambutku sebagai coklat, Mels," ujar Light sambil menatap Mello datar.

"Bu, bukan itu maksudku. Serius deh, maksudku Light, kenapa tidak kau katakan saja siapa orang yang kau curigai sebagai pengirim surat itu?" katanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau punya dugaan siapa yang mengirimnya, Light?" tanya Near. _Yes, perhatian teralihkan_, batin Mello.

"Yah, bisa dibilang begitu, sih. Tapi aku tidak akan mengatakan namanya sebelum semua bukti mengarah padanya."

"Che, lagakmu seperti detektif saja. Beritahu saja 'kan tidak ada susahnya," kata Mello kesal.

"Sudahlah, Mels. Light pasti punya alasan kenapa ia belum memberitahukannya ke kita. Ya, 'kan, Light?" tanya Matt.

Light hanya tersenyum.

* * *

Light berbaring di kasurnya. Tangannya mengambil dua surat di saku bajunya.

"Kenapa? Padahal ini bisa saja surat iseng. Tapi kenapa aku begitu memikirkannya?" tanya Light dalam hati.

Bukan. Ini bukan sekedar surat iseng. Light tahu ada sesuatu dibalik kiriman surat ini, tapi ia tak bisa menduganya. Berulang kali ia berkata kalau surat ini tidak penting, berulang kali pula hatinya menjawab surat ini benar-benar penting. Surat yang berhubungan dengan 'orang itu'.

Sebuah ketukan di pintu kamarnya membuat Light sadar dari lamunannya.

"_Nii-san_, ada yang mau bertemu denganmu."

"Siapa? Mello, Matt, atau Near?"

"Bukan. Aku tidak tahu siapa. Dia tak mau memberitahu namanya," jawab Sayu.

Light menghela nafas, "katakan padanya aku sedang tidur."

Sayu melangkahkan kakinya lagi sebelum menutup pintu kamar Light pelan.

Setelah ditinggal Sayu, Light kembali membaca dua surat di tangannya. Apa maksud semua ini? Light benar-benar kesal. Kenapa surat ini begitu menyita perhatiannya?

Tiba-tiba ia teringat 'orang itu', orang yang sudah tiga bulan lebih tak dilihatnya. Light bertanya-tanya, apakah tulisan orang itu mirip tulisan di kertas ini? Tapi percuma, Light lupa bagaimana tulisan orang itu.

"Dan kau menganggap dirimu adalah teman baiknya? Light, light, kau bahkan tak tahu tulisannya," ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri. Benar, selama ini ia menganggap mereka adalah teman baik. Tapi kenyataan ini memukul Light dengan telak. Ia bahkan tidak memperhatikan tulisan orang itu selama ini. Betapa naifnya dia.

Sayu masuk begitu saja ke kamar Light tanpa mengetuk pintu. Membuatnya kesal.

"_Nii-san_, orang itu menitipkan surat ini padaku," ujar Sayu sambil memberikan secarik kertas yang terlipat dua, tanpa amplop, tanpa tanda pengirim. Light mengambil surat itu.

"Orang itu aneh sekali. Bahkan aku hampir menyangka dia adalah hantu. Kok ada orang seperti itu, ya? Katanya dia kenal _Nii-san_, tapi aku tidak percaya. _Nii-san_ pasti tidak kenal orang setidakmenarik sepertinya," ujar Sayu tanpa memperhatikan bahwa kakaknya tidak menghiraukannya. Light membaca surat itu, ekspresinya berubah. Ia terlihat seperti marah, kesal, dan penasaran dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Sayu, apa orang itu sudah pergi?"

"Ya, tadi _Nii-san_ 'kan bilang kalau—eh! _Nii-san_, kau mau ke mana?" Sayu terkejut ketika kakaknya menerobos pintu kamar, membuatnya sedikit terhuyung karena Light tak sengaja menabraknya.

Light menuruni tangga rumahnya dengan cepat, seakan nyawanya tergantung dari seberapa cepat ia berlari. Dengan gesit, dibukanya pintu rumah. Matahari sore musim gugur menyambutnya seketika. Matanya silau, ia berusaha melihat ke kanan dan kiri, tidak ada orang yang mencurigakan di jalan.

Ia kehilangan jejak. Ia tahu ia kehilangan jejak orang itu lagi.

_Tapi ini yang terakhir kali_, batinnya. _Aku tidak akan kehilangan jejakmu lagi. Tidak akan pernah._

.

_I had known who YOU are._

_and YOU already know who I am._

_can't WE just meet? TWO of US._

_I want to meet YOU._

.

* * *

"Kau terlihat lelah, Light," ujar Near kepada laki-laki berambut coklat di sebelahnya. Mata pemuda itu terpejam, tapi alisnya bertaut. Seakan tak tahu kalau Light tidak meresponnya, Near melanjutkan, "sudah dua minggu ini kau selalu mencari tahu siapa pengirim surat itu. Tapi selama itu juga surat aneh itu tidak dikirim lagi. Kau yakin masih mau mencarinya?"

Anggukan lemah dari lawan bicaranya membuat Near bungkam.

Mello dan Matt sedang pergi ke kafetaria, membeli makan siang untuk mereka berempat. Near dan Light tinggal di kelas, karena Light sudah lelah melakukan berbagai hal untuk mencari siapa pengirim surat aneh itu. Sudah beberapa hari ia tidak tidur, jadi Near menemaninya.

Tadinya begitu maksud Near, sampai ia sadar kalau ia sama sekali buta bagaimana cara menenangkan seseorang. Jadi di sinilah ia, duduk di sebelah Light yang memejamkan matanya, sambil memilin rambutnya. Sejujurnya ia panik dan tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Light, ayo makan dulu," seru Matt sambil berjalan menuju meja Light. Near bernapas lega. Akhirnya bala bantuan datang, pikirnya.

Light menegakkan kepalanya, menatap ketiga orang di depannya. Wajah mereka tampak cemas. Betapa tidak? Light benar-benar seperti kehilangan akal sehatnya ketika terus mencari pengirim surat misterius itu. Ia bahkan terlihat lebih kurus karena surat itu begitu mengganggunya.

"Ya. Aku juga sudah lapar," jawabnya sambil menampilkan senyum, berharap kecemasan sahabatnya itu berkurang.

Mello tersenyum, rasa khawatirnya berkurang melihat senyum Light. "Ini bagianmu. Kami belikan roti isi kepiting dan air mineral. Kau tidak suka makanan manis, 'kan?" ujarnya sambil memberikan roti dan air kepada Light.

"Near, ini bagianmu. Sedangkan aku, coklat batangan yang en—eeeh?! Aku 'kan tidak pesan ini?!" seru Mello sambil mengeluarkan sebungkus cake dengan strawberry di atasnya. Wajahnya mengerut kesal.

"Ada apa, Mels?" tanya Matt sambil mem-_pause_-kan game dari PSPnya yang entah sejak kapan dimainkannya.

"Sepertinya paman itu salah memasukkan pesananku! Aargh, dasar paman sialaaan!"

"Paman? Seingatku yang menjual ini seorang wanita, 'kan?" tanya Light.

"Yah, aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin pegawai baru. Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir, rasanya paman itu sedikit aneh deh," jawab Matt sambil meneruskan gamenya.

"Aneh bagaimana maksudmu?" sambung Near.

Perhatian Light teralihkan sepenuhnya.

"Yah, dia masih terlalu muda untuk di sebut paman, sih. Tapi auranya menyeramkan dan tatapannya misterius."

Mello menambahkan, "ya, tatapannya memang membuatku merinding sedikit. Eh, tunggu dulu. Aku merasa pernah melihat wajah paman itu sebelumnya," katanya sambil mengingat sesuatu.

"Ya, ya, aku juga merasa pernah melihatnya entah di mana," bisik Matt.

Mereka berempat terdiam.

"Ah! Aku ingat! Dia mirip dengan 'orang itu'!" teriak Matt dan Mello bersamaan. Near hanya menutup telinganya, takut terkena tuli permanen dari teriakan dua makhluk di depannya. Tapi ia terkejut melihat ekspresi Light, yang segera berdiri dan menghambur menuju pintu kelas.

"Light! Kau mau ke mana?!" tanya Near yang tak dijawab Light. Tubuh pemuda berambut coklat itu langsung menghilang di balik tembok kelas.

Light berlari secepat yang dia bisa. Ia menuju ke kafetaria untuk menemui 'orang itu'. Ia tersengal-sengal. Belum pernah dia merasakan hal seperti ini. Ia sudah terlalu ingin melihat 'orang itu' sampai teriakan dari gurunya yang memberitahu bahwa istirahat sudah usai pun dia hiraukan.

Setelah sampai di kafetaria, matanya mencari-cari sosok orang yang dikatakan Mello dan Matt tadi. Tapi tidak ada di manapun. Ia menghampiri bibi pemilik kafetaria itu.

"Permisi, Bi. Apa Bibi melihat seorang laki-laki jangkung yang rambutnya hitam dan agak aneh?" tanya Light. Bibi itu terlihat heran sebelum menjawab, "ya. Dia bekerja di sini mulai hari ini tadinya. Tapi dia tiba-tiba mengundurkan diri dan langsung pergi."

"Apa Bibi tahu ke mana dia pergi?" Light mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

"Dia bilang mau menunggu seseorang di taman kota." Light langsung berlari keluar sekolah, meninggalkan Bibi itu yang menatapnya bingung.

Lagi-lagi ia berlari. Tak peduli apapun, hanya ingin melihat 'orang itu' dan menanyakan apa maksud surat itu. Sejujurnya, Light pun bingung dengan tindakannya ini. Ia tak pernah sampai kehilangan kendali begini dalam menghadapi sesuatu sebelumnya.

Sesampainya di taman kota, ia segera mencari lagi. Tapi ia tak bisa melihat 'orang itu' di manapun. Ia lalu menanyai setiap orang di taman, dan hanya gelengan kepala yang didapatkannya. Hampir putus asa, ia menjatuhkan dirinya di bangku taman. Napasnya tak beraturan, keringat membasahi dahi dan pelipisnya, dadanya terasa sesak. Hampir saja di berteriak jika ia tak sadar kalau sedang berada di taman.

"Hah... bodonya. Aku bahkan bolos... demi melihat... orang... itu," bisiknya di sela tarikan napasnya. Ya, ini pertama kali dia membolos. Di bahkan menghiraukan panggilan gurunya tadi.

"Sudah terlanjur. Aku tak mungkin kembali ke sekolah lagi." Light tertawa lirih.

Light kembali bertanya, seberapa besar keinginaannya bertemu 'orang itu'? Seingatnya, hubungan mereka bahkan tak bisa dibilang baik. Bagaimana tidak, mereka selalu bertengkar setiap saat. Bahkan saat 'orang itu' pergi tanpa memberitahunya, Light tidak begitu peduli.

Di tatapnya mentari senja yang kemerahan, membuat matanya memicing. Beberapa anak kecil melewati tampatnya duduk. Mereka bergerombol dan memakai kostum hantu, khas halloween.

"Ah, benar juga, malam ini halloween. Lebih baik aku pergi sebelum bertemu 'hantu-hantu'," ujarnya dalam hati. Ia tersenyum dan baru akan berdiri ketika ekor matanya menangkap bayangan seseorang di atas perosotan taman.

Orang itu bukan anak kecil lagi, jadi melihatnya duduk di perosotan khusus anak kecil membuat beberapa orang menatapnya curiga. Rambut ravennya terlihat awut-awutan, begitu pula bagian belakang baju yang dikenakannya. Wajahnya tak terlihat karena membelakangi Light.

Dengan langkah pelan bagai terhipnotis, Light mendekati sosok itu. Tak terasa jantungnya berdebar, ia tak tahu kenapa. Semakin dekat, ia dapat melihat sosok itu dengan lebih jelas. Punggungnya yang sedikit bungkuk, tubuhnya yang begitu kurus, dan kulitnya yang sangat pucat. Sosok yang dikenalnya. Sosok yang menghilang lebih dari tiga bulan. Sosok itu...

"Beyond?"

Pemuda berambut raven itu berbalik menatap Light. Wajahnya tirus, tak menampilkan ekspresi apapun. Tapi ada satu hal yang disadari Light. Mata pemuda itu berwarna hitam, sekelam malam.

"Sayangnya, saya bukan Beyond Birthday, Yagami-kun," suara _baritone_-nya memecah sunyi. Ia turun dari perosotan dengan satu lompatan dan berjalan menghampiri Light yang masih termangu.

"Saya di sini menyampaikan pesan dari Beyond untukmu," ucapnya tenang.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Light tanpa melepaskan pandangannya ke arah orang itu.

"Ah, itu tidak penting. Apa saya bisa memulai pesannya, Yagami-kun?" tanya pemuda itu sambil menarik jempolnya dan menggigitnya. Light hanya terdiam, ia benar-benar tak tahu harus berkata apa sekarang.

Mata hitam pemuda itu meneliti sosok Light, "kuanggap itu sebagai iya. Beyond menyuruh saya menyampaikan sesuatu padamu. Ia sudah tak bisa lagi menemuimu. Beyond Birthday sudah meninggal."

Sentakkan kuat menyadarkan Light dari lamunannya. Ia menggigil.

"Dari mana kau bisa tahu?"

"Ah," matanya menerawang, "itu juga tidak penting. Beyond adalah salah satu agen saya. Dia adalah seorang FBI. Tiga bulan lalu di ditugaskan untuk menangani kasus berbahaya di Los Angeles, tapi ia harus kehilangan nyawanya dalam tugas itu." Light menahan napas.

Pemuda itu melanjutkan, "tapi sebelum meninggal, Beyond sempat menitipkan surat-surat pada saya. Ia meminta agar surat itu dikirim ke seseorang bernama Light Yagami di Jepang. Saya mengirim surat itu ke sekolahmu karena jika kukirim ke rumah, bisa-bisa keluargamu curiga. Beyond juga berkata bahwa saya harus menemuimu hari ini, di sini." Matanya menatap Light lekat-lekat, "kukira siapa orang yang dianggap penting bagi Beyond, ternyata hanya anak kecil."

"Beyond... tak pernah... mengatakan... apapun padaku," ujar Light terbata-bata. Ia tak menyangka kepergian Beyond meninggalkan perasaan aneh dalam hatinya. "Dia tak pernah... menganggapku... sebagai temannya."

"Salah. Beyond sangat menyayangi dan menghargaimu, Yagami-kun. Dia bahkan masih sempat memikirkanmu sebelum kematiannya," balas pemuda itu dengan tenang.

Tanpa sadar setetes air mata membasahi pipi Light.

"Yagami-kun, kau... menangis?" pertanyaan pemuda itu menyadarkan Light. Ya, dia menangis. Light menangis karena marah pada Beyond, menangis karena kesal pada sahabatnya yang telah pergi selama-lamanya, menangis untuk kepergiannya yang tak pernah dia sangka. Menangis untuk Beyond.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan pucat terulur dan menyentuh puncak kepalanya, menepuknya dengan lembut.

"Kalian sahabat yang hebat. Saya sampai iri," bisik pemuda itu. Light tersenyum di tengah tangis diamnya.

"Yagami-kun, saya di sini akan menggantikan Beyond untuk semua yang tak sempat dilakukannya. Saya di sini akan menemanimu. Saya akan menghiburmu dan bersama-sama kita akan menghadapi dunia, sampai hari di mana kita akan menyusul Beyond."

Tangan kanan pemuda itu terulur di hadapan Light. Tatapannya yang lembut dilatarbelakangi matahari terbenam.

Light balas menggenggam tangan itu, tersenyum. "Salam kenal, aku Light Yagami, murid SMA dan teman Beyond Birthday."

"Salam kenal, saya L. Panggil Ryuuzaki jika kau tak keberatan. Saya detektif yang akan menggantikan Beyond untuk menjadi temanmu," balas pemuda itu. Senyum tulus terukir di bibirnya.

"Bagus. Kita sekarang adalah teman."

"Ya. Dan kalau boleh jujur, kau teman pertama saya, Yagami-kun."

Mereka saling tersenyum. Senja perlahan turun, menyisakan semburat jingga di langit.

"Ternyata ini hadiah dari Beyond untukku," bisik Ryuuzaki.

"Kau bicara sesuatu, Ryuuzaki-san?" Light memandang pemuda di depannya.

Ryuuzaki menatap langit di atas mereka. Ia tersenyum menyambut senja yang dulu dilaluinya sendirian. Matanya lalu menatap pemuda di depannya. Pemuda yang dihadiahkan Beyond padanya, pemuda yang akan menemaninya melewati hari-hari di dunia mulai sekarang.

"Bukan apa-apa, Yagami-kun."

* * *

_Flashback~_

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Ryuuzaki bertanya pada seseorang di depannya. Mereka tengah berada di dalam ruang penyelidikan kasus L.

"Menulis surat."

"Surat?" Ryuuzaki bertanya dengan tampang polosnya.

Pemuda di depannya menegakkan wajahnya. Mereka berdua begitu mirip, hanya warna mata yang membedakan kemiripan fisik mereka. Ryuuzaki memiliki mata berwarna hitam kelam, sedangkan mata pemuda di depannya berwarna merah pekat.

"Ya, surat."

"Kenapa?" Ryuuzaki tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya.

"Aku punya seorang kenalan di Jepang. Ah, bukan kenalan, sahabat tepatnya," ujar pemuda itu sambil terus menulis.

Ryuuzaki terkejut. Pemuda di hadapannya punya sahabat? Padahal setahu Ryuuzaki tak ada seorang pun yang mau menjadi sahabat psikopat satu ini.

"Aku tahu kau berpikir aku tak mungkin punya sahabat. Tapi kau salah. Dia sahabat pertamaku yang sangat berharga. Meski kami selalu bertengkar jika bertemu, tapi aku selalu berterima kasih padanya. Tanpa orang itu, aku tidak bisa menikmati dunia yang mulai membusuk ini. Karena dialah aku punya teman yang mau menerimaku," lanjutnya.

"Kalian pasti sahabat yang hebat. Saya sampai iri," ucap Ryuuzaki lirih.

Pemuda itu menatap Ryuuzaki, senyum mengembang dari bibirnya. "Ya kami memang sahabat yang hebat. Tapi tak akan berlangsung lama."

"Maksudmu?"

Lagi-lagi pemuda beriris _crimson_ itu tersenyum penuh misteri.

"Dengar, aku ingin kau mengantar surat-surat ini kepada orang itu. Namanya Light Yagami. Orang itu pasti akan mencari tahu siapa yang mengirim surat ini dan aku yakin dia pasti akan menemukannya. Dia berbakat jadi detektif, kau tahu?"

Ryuuzaki mendengus kesal.

"Jangan pernah menemuinya sebelum halloween tiba nanti. Karena itu akan menodai 'hadiah' pemberianku untuk ulang tahunmu."

"Jangan macam-macam, Beyond. Katakan saja apa maksudmu."

Pemuda itu—Beyond—mendongak, memandang langit-langit ruangan. Matanya menyiratkan kesedihan dan kesepian. Ia tahu, waktunya takkan lama lagi. Dan sebelum semuanya terlambat, ia ingin memberi hadiah yang berharga bagi orang-orang di dekatnya.

"...gantikanku," bisiknya tanpa menoleh ke Ryuuzaki.

"Apa?"

"Tolong gantikan aku menemuinya. Gantikan aku untuk menemaninya, mendukungnya, mendorongnya, dan ada di sampingnya. Gantikan aku, L."

Ryuuzaki tahu jika Beyond menyebutkan nama aslinya, itu berarti Beyond tidak sedang main-main. "Dan apa keuntungannya jika saya menggantikanmu?"

Beyond memandang detektif nomor satu itu. Tatapannya melembut, "kau akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang berharga sepanjang hidupmu."

.

_Ya. Kau akan mendapatkan seorang sahabat._

* * *

THE END

* * *

_A/N: Minna, saya kembali lagi dengan cerita ini. Gimana? Jelekkah? Ya, saya tahu ini cerita yang jelek dan kurang matang. EYD hancur, misteri maksa, dan banyak kekurangan lainnya. Tapi sekali lagi, saya berharap Minna menyukainya*bow* _

_Huah, OOC-nya parah banget ya, Minna? Mana Light nangis lagi TT_TT; tapiii kalo nggak nangis, L nggak bisa nepuk kepalanya dong?*alesan. Beyond jadi agen FBI lagi. Apa kata dunia?!* .pojokan. Maaf sebesar-besarnya, Minna. Tapi saya nggak tanggung jawab lho, 'kan udah ada warning di atas._

_Sebenarnya ini fic Death Note pertama saya dan saya buat untuk memeriahkan ulang tahun L, jadi saya mau ngucapin selamat ulang tahun untuk L (^,^)*prokprokprok._

_Okeh, tolong beritahu kesan, saran, pendapat, dan kritik Minna melalui review. Saya sangat menghargai Minna yang mau mereview fic ancur ini. Arigatou gozaimasu ^^. _

_So, review ne~?_


End file.
